


Seeds of Doubt

by Niknaksstuff



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niknaksstuff/pseuds/Niknaksstuff
Summary: For once it's not Sam and Jack who are mistaken for a couple off-world and Sam's a little uneasy about that.





	Seeds of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a different take on the old, Jack and Sam alien marriage trope!

“Well, that makes a change,” Sam said, unable to tear her eyes away from the bizarre and somewhat disturbing sight in front of her.

“Yeah, ya don’t say,” agreed Jack whose mouth was virtually hanging agape.

Both Jack and Sam tilted their heads slightly not quite believing their eyes, as they sat bemused by the fire watching as their team mates were reluctantly shepherded into a nearby tent.

They could detect the unmistakable aroma of incense emanating from the gently glowing yurt. There was no denying it looked cosy. Romantic even.

“Permission to speak freely, Sir,” Sam asked, tentatively.

“Go ahead Major,” Jack replied in the affirmative, turning towards his 2IC.

“With all due respect, Sir, I really think you should have tried harder to get the elders to listen to you,” a concerned look had crept across Sam’s face.

“Hey, if Daniel couldn’t convince them, then how the heck was I supposed to,” Jack shrugged and poked the fire with a long sturdy stick, that had been resting beside his feet. “Anyhow, you know what Daniel always says about keeping the locals happy. This trade agreement could be massive if we just play along with their little...” Jack raised his hands in the air and bent his two forefingers, “...ritual.”

“I know, but...” Sam gestured toward the tent, “their outfits though.” She turned to look at O’Neill her eyes wide. “I mean in all the times we’ve had to... you know... pretend that we’re...”

Jack coughed uncomfortably, “Yes... I know, we’ve never had to wear anything quite so... so, well so... nothing.” Then under his breath he mumbled, “unfortunately.”

Sam looked across at him and raised an eyebrow quizzically, sure she’d heard something she really shouldn’t have.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, they haven’t eaten or drunk anything that could lower their inhibitions. That’s what usually happens to...” Jack stopped himself and peeked nervously at Sam. 

“Hmmm...” Sam agreed but Jack could tell that something was still bothering her. He could almost hear her brain cells furiously fighting amongst themselves.

He nudged her with his shoulder. “They’ll be okay, I would have stopped it if I’d thought they were in any danger. All they have to do is stay in the tent all night and come out in the morning looking all loved up... easy,” he grinned. “They don’t even have the added inconvenience of an audience.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam agreed as she dug the toe of her boot absentmindedly into the soil.

“And yet, somethings bothering you,” Jack probed.

“No, not really... Sir.”

“Major... I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re on edge.”

Sam looked up from the ground and shook her head. “Well, it’s just... it’s normally us, we’re the ones they always think are together, married, partners...”

“Soulmates?” Jack finished her sentence as he looked closely at the slightly irritated expression that had swept over her.

Sam stared at him, “Exactly!” she poked her commanding officer a little too vigorously.

“On every other world, in every other reality, we’re together... but not here,” Sam’s voice faltered slightly as she saw Jack shift uncomfortably on the log beside her. Sam’s shoulders slumped, “I just don’t understand what’s different.”

She knew what she suspected but she hoped it wasn’t so. Her own feelings towards Jack hadn’t changed but maybe Jack didn’t feel the same way any more. It wasn’t something she wanted to allow herself to dwell upon.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m out of line but it’s just... I don’t understand it.” Sam shrugged and resumed her previous activity only this time with her other boot.

“Major, If I didn’t know it was against the regs I’d say you’re jealous!” Jack smirked, as his 2IC turned the most incredible shade of pink.

She gave him a death glare and stood, brushing down her BDU’s. “I’ll take first watch,” she snapped.

Jack nodded and headed towards his tent feeling as if his tail was well and truly between his legs. As he lifted the flap of his cold, dark tent, he turned and called out to her, “Hey, Sam, if it’s any consolation, I wish it had been us, too.”

Sam looked around, her cheeks burning, just in time to see Jack wink at her before letting the tent flap drop behind him.

Sam shook her head and smiled to herself. Any feelings of insecurity that she may have had were quickly replaced by a warm fuzzy glow and a million dancing butterflies.


End file.
